Her First Christmas
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Wanting nothing more than for something for her to call her own, he figured Christmas was a good place to start. Christmas fic


I don't own KH or the Nightmare Before Christmas. Or Christmas.

_**Her First Christmas**_

If you came and asked her what she didn't know, she wouldn't know what to tell you.  
It was in man's nature, after all, to not know what he didn't know. That was true regardless of who and what you were – a whole person, a halved person, a changed person, a forgotten person.  
It was also true if one was a puppet, and perhaps – even more so.

That posed quite a challenge to a certain young man when he woke up one day and decided –

_I want her to know._

To know that which everyone else did; to know what she knew. To know that what she knew she learned on her own, that at least that one lone Memory belonged to no one else. Not to the girl whose face she wore, not to the boy whose eyes she stole. And he wanted to be there, in that Memory. He wanted to know he gave her at least that much – because he owed her so much more than that.

He knew it was pointless asking; she didn't know, after all, what she didn't know. So taking a chance, he walked up to her, asked her to trust him – and promised to take her somewhere she's never been to before.

That was how Riku ended up walking through the morbid town of Halloween with Xion's hand gripped tightly in his and a black cloth not unlike his own draped over her eyes.

"You lied, you know." Xion hummed with mock-blame lacing her voice.  
Riku glanced over his shoulder at her and wondered idly exactly how much she could see through the fabric. Oblivious, she smiled in a bratty manner at him.  
"I've been here before." She declared triumphantly.

He in response came to a stop and looked at her in amusement. "Really. Then where are we?"

For a moment she remained silent as she re-examined her surroundings so as to be completely sure of her answer.  
"There's lots of singing and screaming; I hear the electricity sparks from the doctor's lab; The gates are creaking, and the guillotine dropped a while ago. It smells like mud and pumpkins... we're in Halloween Town!"

For a long moment he was silent, and the girl went over what she recalled hearing before smiling again. There was no doubt in her mind about their whereabouts, but the longer he stalled, the more desperate she was to try and realize what it was she might've missed.  
The effort proved to be a futile one, however, when Riku finally snickered.

"You're right. We're in Halloween Town."

Her smile widened for a brief moment before it was replaced by a pout.  
"Then you lied." She sighed and reached to remove her blindfold. "I've been here be-"

She managed not to finish or regain sight as Riku resumed walking and pulled her along.

"I never said we were there."

A tiny gasp was offered in response and Xion pulled a bit closer, shoulders hunched sheepishly.  
"You didn't." She admitted and fell silent.

For a while they walked wordlessly and Xion pulled closer the farther they walked. She could no longer hear creaking metals; the screams were but distant echoes, and the scent of mud was replaced by that of dirt. It added up with how different the ground felt under her heels, with the paved path giving way to pebbles and broken branches. Though she had no doubt they were still in the same world it was a part of it she never visited before, and the absence of eyesight put her on edge.

It wasn't until he put his hand on her own that she realized she was holding onto him with both hands. Embarrassed, she let go and only let him hold her hand guidance.  
"Sorry..." She muttered and was further embarrassed when he put a hand on her shoulder, making her realize he stopped walking.

"Relax, we're almost there." Riku reassured softly before turning to look at the tree they stopped next to.  
It was wide and thick, and on the side of its trunk was an odd door. It was shaped like a fir tree and decorated from top to bottom. Riku pondered momentarily if he should remove the girl's blindfold but eventually decided against it. It would be much better to let her experience it this way, he concluded.

Xion on her part tilted her head questioningly. "Riku?" She asked, only to gasp when he opened the door. An odd breeze blew past it, carrying with it the oddest feeling, as though tiny sparkles floated in the air and clung to her skin. She let herself appreciate the sound not unlike a jingle for a moment before gasping again.  
"Riku?" She cried as the boy held her closely against himself, an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Hold on tight. It's quite a ride."

Before Xion could ask for the meaning of that warning Riku pulled the both of them through the door.

Oh, how she wished she could've seen what was around her! She felt the wind pick up again yet instead of hearing it, she heard that same jingle more clearly and loudly. It felt unexpectedly warm, and she couldn't help but wonder what shape took whatever caused this experience.  
It came to an end before long, however. The light that filtered through the edges of her blindfold changed from the golden hue into a silverfish one; the warmth was gone, and the both of them were flung into the air.  
It was thankfully a short flight and the next moment Xion found herself sprawled on top of Riku. The world soon stopped spinning behind her blindfold and she placed a hand on the ground to push herself up.  
"Are you al-" she began asking, only to blink and clench her fist.

Smiling, he slid away from underneath her, leaving her to crouch on top of the odd material she realized was under her, possibly covering the ground. It felt almost soft but grainy. It didn't quite feel like sand, and even through her glove she felt the chill and wetness.  
It was something she never felt before.

Looking up then, she couldn't help but pant as the chilly air stung her nose and throat. The coldness carried with it peculiar scents, not unlike vanilla and cinnamon and chocolate.  
There was a spicy touch hiding underneath it all, as well as something she found to be mildly unpleasant that reminded her of beverages the older members in the Organization used to drink but were forbidden as far as she and Roxas were concerned. It was all carried by frosty air, the kind whose freshness could almost be tasted.  
The oddness hardly stopped there as the sounds she heard were quite foreign as well. There were bells and distant music and hooves clapping on pebbles and gentler singing and children's laughter.

She had never been to a place like this, she knew, and was about to reach for her blindfold when she felt a tap on her shoulder. This brought her to a stop and Riku took that raised hand.  
Amused, he pulled her to her feet and reached to undo the knot that kept the fabric pressed to her face.

"_Now_ – we're here."

She almost didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want the magic to fade, her expectations to be crushed. She didn't want to see how childish she was, expecting such things, and she didn't want to be laughed at for it.

When Xion finally did open her eyes, an amazed gasp left her lips and a wide grin plastered itself over her lips.  
It was better than she could ever have hoped it to be.  
"This is-" She chirped and tried to take in as much as she could.  
The numerous, colorful lights; the cheerful decorations which seemed to be sparkling from all around, shaped like things Xion never even imagined; the various, numerous houses and the entertaining people inside them; the pure white snow that spread out as far as the eye could see, seeming even softer than it felt when she touched it.  
She snickered when she realized she could see her breath, and she exhaled forcefully so as to shroud the view before her in fake mist.

It was magical - was the only way she had to put it.

"Christmas Town." Riku explained, and Xion cooed in awe.

"Christmas Town." She repeated with revere. Riku examined her expression for a long moment before huffing.

"Don't tell me you've been here before."

"I haven't." Xion replied happily, her gaze still set on the town. Riku looked as well for a moment before he started down the path leading towards the lights. Xion soon moved to follow.

"Christmas is a holiday celebrated once a year towards the end of it." He began explaining, and she nodded lightly in return.

"What do you celebrate?" Xion asked as she tried to keep up. It was difficult as she was unaccustomed to walking through snow, especially while trying to look all around at once. It was no small miracle she kept from falling.

"Well, there _are_ some religious reasons, but not everyone believes in that."

"What're the non-religious reasons then?" She continued asking and turned her attention back to Riku, who seemed as though he was embarrassed by the explanation.

"Well... _togetherness_, I guess." He hummed. "Being kind to strangers and the poor; handing out charity and doing good deeds... And spending time together with your family and friends."

Black boots sank into the snow as the girl came to a stop. A frown settled on her face and she had to stare down at his footprints. The image of her friends came to mind, up on the sun-kissed balcony on top of the clock tower.  
Another image surfaced then, one she knew wasn't from her own memories; of one of Riku's friends.  
A holiday dedicated to "Togetherness"...

"Why did you bring me here, Riku?" Xion asked, insistently refusing to look at him when he turned to face her.  
"Is it-" She paused, her throat tightening.  
"Is it because _he_'d have liked it?"

The bitterness in her voice was evident, and Riku bowed his head lightly. Yes, he considered that possibility. That this was nothing but disgusting, twisted wish-fulfillment on his part.  
That he wanted her to be someone else.  
He thought about it, long and hard – and reached an answer that let him look up at her – that let him bring her there to begin with.

No, Xion wasn't Sora.

She wasn't Kairi, either.

Who did it leave her to be, then, aside from – how did Namine put it? Her own person?

"I thought _you_'d like it." Riku replied, veiled eyes set on the girl's face.

At the sound of his answer, Xion's eyes widened. Slowly she looked up at him, shock written over her features. She should've known he'd reply in such a manner, she knew, and looked down in shame.  
Riku wouldn't have brought her there with such impure intentions, if only _because_ he cared for Sora that much.  
Then... for him to bring her there despite it all...

The breeze felt noticeably colder as her cheeks painted red and she reached to close her coat's zipper. Riku blinked once at the girl's behavior, and again when she offered him a nervous smile.

"Well... what _do_ you do on Christmas?"

His expression softened as she caught up again and he turned to look at the largest building in town.  
"Well, I can't say I'm too experienced with a real White Christmas... but I do know what you're _supposed_ to do..."

He turned back to her, only to realize there was a ball of snow heading his way.

"So do I!" Xion chirped triumphantly, yet the grin soon enough disappeared.  
"Hey, no fair!" She protested as the snow slid down a barrier of Darkness to reveal a smirking silverette.

"Ok, you asked for it."

And so, the war began.  
The first battle was a snowball fight, with the white substance flying back and forth as the black clad figures chased each other through the cheerful town.  
This brought them close to a small shop and Xion left some Munny on the counter while Riku snatched some of the gingerbread-men cookies that were up for sale.  
In a similar manner they snatched hot cocoa with marshmallows, and Xion _was_ going to swipe some eggnog but Riku insisted they passed on that particular treat for some reason.  
Before Xion could properly protest, however, Riku offered a more favorable pastime, and she couldn't quite pass on it.

Neither of them has ever built a snowman before, after all.

A secluded enough spot was soon enough found and the two gathered together as much snow as they could. It took a while until they got the hang of piling snow in the right shape, but eventually they managed.  
Riku didn't really see the point in making them as big as Xion wanted them to be, and least of all why the girl thought they needed two snowmen. He humored her regardless and soon enough felt like he should've seen the end result coming.  
Xion's blindfold was tied around the taller snowman's "head", and leaves were placed on top of the snow...girl's... head.  
He had to turn away with a snicker.

"...what?" Xion pouted despite already being hard at work creating two smaller snow figures. Riku had little doubt as to who they were to be, but said nothing about it.

"Nothing." He replied and put some distance between them. He didn't want to disturb her, but neither did he want to see the final products.

Xion rejoined him soon enough, one glove sticking out of her mouth. She held a handful of snow in her palm and her blue eyes were set intently on the snow as it slowly melted against her skin.

"Finished?" Riku asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"Yeah... they all look happy." Xion replied and let the snow drop slowly between her fingertips. She then replaced her glove over her reddened hand and smiled sheepishly.  
"I just... wanted to see what it felt like..."

Riku nodded; he could relate.

"Say, Riku..." Xion began again and turned to look at the large building.  
"Who lives here?"

Riku followed her gaze, only to shift uncomfortably.

"Santa Claus."

An odd sense of excitement washed over Xion, and she wiggled lightly. "Who is he?"

Riku sighed. He _really_ didn't want to explain that, but...  
"He's in charge of Christmas. Some people call him Grandpa Winter. He keeps a list of people who were were... naughty or nice." The words almost caught in his throat and he had to clear it.  
"He gives you stuff depending what list you're on."

The girl's eyes sparkled lightly; not an unexpected reaction, Riku concluded.

"I wonder what list I'm in..."

A long moment of silence passed before Riku nodded. "Wanna find out?"

"Ca- can I? Really?" She turned to him with so much hope in her eyes that Riku had to fight off the urge to gulp.

"Yeah. He lets people ask him, or so I heard."

The girl was already halfway towards the door when she realized Riku wasn't following. Confused, Xion turned to look at him with a worried frown.

"You're not coming?"

He replied first with a bitter smile and then, a shake of the head.  
"I know where I stand with the guy."

Confused still but left with no choice, Xion slowly turned back towards the door and walked in. Alone, Riku found himself a nice spot out of sight to wait at.  
His own name missing from the list aside, he wondered if Xion's would be present or not.  
Could Nobodies even be on the list? Or Replicas?  
He knew not and the likely answer filled him with dread, but he knew one thing –  
He couldn't deny her the right to find out.

–

"I'm sorry, dear." The old, bearded man clad in red and white apologized as he rolled the scroll and placed it back in its place. Xion looked down, a sad expression on her face.

"So that's what he meant... he's not on the list..."

Santa Claus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You see, several years back, Riku did something that got him off the list."  
Seeing how the girl's spirits sunk further, the man ran a hand through his beard before smiling.  
"He's on the right track, though."

Seeing the reassuring smile, Xion couldn't help but offer an uncertain one of her own.  
Satisfied, Santa then turned towards a large chest that rested against the wall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to look you up as well, dear?"

Xion's smile widened a bit and she nodded.  
"I'd rather wait until Christmas."

Impressed, Santa reached to unlock the chest. "I have to say, it's been a while since something like this has happened." He declared quite happily and pushed aside the cover to reveal a large pile of wrapped presents in various sizes and colors. Each had a slightly different decoration and wrapping and appealed to Xion in a whole different way.  
Gasping, she walked up to the chest and looked from one box to another.

"For you." Santa explained. "Pick whichever one you like."

For a long moment Xion stared in shock and disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." Santa replied and laughed. "It's not every day a guest comes by, only to ask about someone else!"

Xion turned back to the pile of gifts and began browsing. Several she rattled to try and hear what was inside, but after a while, the smile faded and she stared at the box in her hands.

"Santa? Can I give this gift to someone else?"

Santa blinked before a knowing smile spread behind his mustache.  
"Yes."

Xion nodded, only to turn to stare at the gift thoughtfully. "But will it count, if you're the one who made it?"

Santa hummed in amusement and closed the chest, leaving the wrapped box still in Xion's hands.  
"You're the one who picked it."

Gift at hand, Xion turned for the door only to be stopped by two of Santa's helpers. Giggling, one shoved something into her pocket while the other pushed her towards the door.  
"Hold it above your head!"  
"Something good'll happen!"  
"And Merry Christmas!"  
Both chirped and closed the door behind her.

Confused, Xion stared ahead for a moment before turning to look around. Really, what was that all about?

"Done?"  
She half jumped at the voice. Turning, she saw Riku walking up to her and she smiled at him.  
Her fingers tightened around the box when he finally came to a stop, and Riku blinked behind his blindfold at the item.

"Heh. Got some loot?" He asked, only to blink again when the box was held up in an offering manner.

"For you." She explained somewhat bashfully, leaving him with little choice but to take the gift from her. He stared at it for a long moment more, uncertain as to what to make of it.  
"...thanks." He muttered eventually and looked back at her, only to gasp. With her hands free, Xion was able to reach into her pocket and pull out what turned to be a mistletoe branch. She studied it for a moment before holding it up above her head.  
Noticing then Riku was staring at her, Xion snickered lightly.

"They said that something good'll happen if I did this..." She explained and looked up at the branch expectantly. For a long moment nothing happened and Xion lowered her hand while pouting.  
"It didn't work."  
She was about to put it back in her pocket when she realized Riku's cheeks were red beyond what the cold merited they were.  
"Your chee-"

"You didn't close your eyes." Riku interjected, and soon looked away under Xion's curious gaze. He looked down at the gift she gave him, his gloved fingers tracing over the colorful ribbons wrapped around it.

"Nothing happened because you didn't close your eyes."

Xion blinked before a tiny sound of recognition left her.  
"So that's how it works." She cooed and stared at the mistletoe before holding it above her head again. Smiling, she looked at Riku before sucking a deep breath in and closing her eyes.

The silence stretched on for a good while and Riku shifted uneasily. Xion had no idea what this meant, what to expect; what this naïve gesture of hers could mean. He couldn't show her, not when she was so clueless, but now that he got her this far he couldn't quite back off, now could he?  
Well, he could at least offer a compromise, a _variation_, Riku concluded and smiled lightly.

Holding the gift with a single hand, he reached his other towards the girl's face. A lone moment of hesitation later Riku pressed a gloved finger to Xion's lips.  
A shiver ran down Xion's back at the gesture and she opened her eyes to look up at him questioningly. He refrained from moving, and the longer they remained in that position the redder Xion's face got.  
When finally she felt ready to burst and Xion parted her lips to voice _some_ semblance of query, Riku pulled his finger away, only to poke the girl's nose instead.

"Just kidding." The teen snickered and turned away, leaving Xion flustered and embarrassed.  
Finally she lowered the mistletoe and brought her other hand to cover her lips. Such a simple gesture it was, it was absurd to think she was fussing so much over it. She couldn't help it for the life of her, however, and she held the mistletoe tightly against her chest.  
Something good would happen, was it?

"Heh." Xion finally heard Riku snicker and blinked as she realized he came to a stop a bit away from her. He turned back to her, showing the box he carefully unwrapped. Inside was a large, decorated star ornament, and the boy was studying it with his blindfold pulled a bit up.

"I like it." He declared, and finally the girl's feet detached from the ground. She caught up and looked into the box, only to gasp as a lone snowflake floated into it. Both stared at each other before looking up.  
It was hardly just one that made its way down, it seemed, and before long the sky was filled with descending white dots in various sizes and shapes.

"It's snowing..." Xion whispered in awe, a distant grin tugging her lips. Riku appreciated the sight for a long moment as well before reaching to tug the girl's hood over her head.  
"Hey!" She objected yet as Riku pulled his own hood over as well, she could hardly complain.  
She returned to look at the sky again then and the smile that crossed her lips was an odd mixture of happiness and loneliness.

"Looks like I can say I've been here..." She whispered and Riku in response turned to look at the star. He closed the box to protect its content from any more snow before turning to Xion. His smile matched hers.

"Merry Christmas, Xion."

At first the girl remained silent until eventually she turned to smile a bit more genuinely at her companion. "Un!"

Wordlessly, the two began walking away, making their way back to the pumpkin-decorated tree. They both knew they could have just teleported away, but neither seemed to want to do it despite the weather. Instead, they took their time walking, leaving their footprints to remain etched in the snow until they refilled on their own.


End file.
